Keep Calm and Flutter On/Gallery
Prologue Twilight and Spike pacing with Rarity and Rainbow Dash S03E10.png Rarity spraying perfume S3E10.png|Rarity always wants to look her best. Pinkie Pie arrives S03E10.png|Hey Rarity, I've shined my hooves for the arrival of Princess Celestia. Rarity did you now S3E10.png|Did you now. Pinkie Pie shiny hooves S3 E10.png|Rarity admiring herself. Rarity admiring herself S3E10.png|That's quite the reflection. S03E10 I'm surpised she's not here yet Twilight.png|"I'm surpised she's not here yet" S03E10 I wonder why is it taking so long Spike.png|"I wonder why is it taking so long?" S03E10 And where are Applejack and Fluttershy Twilight.png|"And where are Applejack and Fluttershy?" Twilight and Rarity "mishap at Sweet Apple Acres" S03E10.png|Really Rarity? Rarity they'll be along S3E10.png|"They'll be along." Spike worried about the princess S03E10.png Twilight and Spike "she's bringing an important visitor" S03E10.png Very important guest who's slow S3 E10.png Rarity she got here S3E10.png|"She still had many more terribly important things to do before she got here." Spike sees and describes discord S3 E10.png|Um,Twilight. S03E10 Yeah right, that's Discord.png|"Yeah right, that's Discord" Rarity will Princess Celestia S3E10.png|"Will Princess Celestia." Rarity someone like that S3E10.png|"Bring along someone like that?" Spike "maybe you should ask her" S03E10.png Celestia and Discord arrive S3 E10.png|Princess Celestia with Discord. Discord's stone feet S03E10.png|DUN... Discord's stone wings S03E10.png|DUN... Discord's stone hands S03E10.png|DUN... Discord's stone horns S03E10.png|DUN... Discord stone S3 E10.png|DUNNNNNN! Main characters shocked S3E10.png|The mane 6 surpised. Meeting Celestia Rarity of our trueselves S3E10.png|"And tricking us all into being the opposite of our trueselves." Princess Celestia perfect regal shot S3E10.png|What a regal shot of Princess Celestia. Princess Celestia where is Fluttershy S3E10.png|"Now where is Fluttershy?" The beaver dam problem Freeing Discord twilight using element S3E10.png|It's now or never! Discord well forget you S3E10.png|Well forget you rabbit. Discord grabbing Fluttershy's cheek S3E10.png|Granny Discord! Discord holding Fluttershy S3E10.png Fluttershy oh dear S3E10.png|"Oh dear." Says the cute Pegasus with no form of optimism in her timid voice. Reforming Discord Fluttershy taking the books S3E10.png Fluttershy putting the books back into the bookshelf S3E10.png Fluttershy putting the vase on the table.png|Fluttershy wants to be hospitable. Fluttershy looking out the window S3E10.png he's coming!.png Angel shows his disapproval at Fluttershy S3E10.png|You don't mind, right Angel? Angel trying to pull Discord S3E10.png|Discord lounges on Fluttershy's couch. Fluttershy 'Are you alright' S3E10.png S3E10 Discord 'Thank you Fluttershy'.png Discord 'why in the world would I ever try' S3E10.png Discord 'I never thought of that' S3E10.png|We're keeping an eye on you. Small Discord with Angel S3E10.png|Tiny Discord! Fluttershy 'I think the key is to befriend him' S3E10.png Discord snaps his finger S3E10.png|Discord, fixing the lamp. Broken lamp in the form of Discord S3E10.png|Like it? It's a Discord original. Discord 'There, all better' S3E10.png Discord levitating the chair S3E10.png Fluttershy 'Being kind to him' S3E10.png|Just leave it to me, Twilight. Discord holding Angel S3E10.png Discord and Angel staring S3E10.png Discord and Angel having a cup of tea S3E10.png|Would you like some tea, Fluttershy? Twilight eyeroll S3E10.png|I got a bad feeling about this. The huddle.png the huddle 2.png rainbow's side of the story.png|We can't just leave Fluttershy with Discord. rarity agrees.png The dinner Rarity to be a disaster S3E10.png|"This evening is sure to be a disaster." Rarity not the dress S3E10.png|"NOT THE DRESS!" Flooding at Sweet Apple Acres Granny_Smith_Apple_Bloom_and_Big_McIntosh.png Granny_Smith_Apple_Bloom_and_Big_McIntosh_involved_in_blast.png Granny_Smith_Apple_Bloom_and_Big_McIntosh_in_midair.png beavers_with_dam_at_sweet_apple_acres.png beavers_happy.png Reformed ponies_not_sure_S3E10.png Promotional material Main 6 about to free Discord S3E10 (Promo).png|Twilight using a spell to unfreeze Discord from his statue state. Keep Calm 1.png|Twilight Sparkle sure is a good magic user! Trixie would be jealous. Keep Calm 2.png|Take a look Spike... Keep Calm 3.png|...This is truly spectacular! Keep Calm 4.png|Screen zoomed up on Twilight. Keep Calm 5.png|The Elements of Harmony Activated Keep Calm and Flutter On GetGlue sticker.png|From GetGlue. Category:Season 3 episode galleries